


First meeting

by Sea___Goat



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Characters what other characters?, F/M, First Meetings, If You Squint - Freeform, Masked Dance, Pitch-Haven, masked party, slight romance, wow another crappy fic by seagoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea___Goat/pseuds/Sea___Goat
Summary: Sarah meets someone at her schools masked dance
Relationships: Sarah Crowley/Stuart Hayward
Kudos: 1





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I have sadly made yet another pitch haven fic
> 
> Read at risk of losing brain cells

"Well...this was a waste of time." Sarah thought whilst skillfully dodging a drunk couple, seemingly very intent on leaving the gym to 'get down and dirty' as some would put it. Even with their masks in place, Sarah could still recognize Fredrick and Agatha's extremely expensive clothes and diamond rings. They seemed to have forgotten that the point of a masked ball was to not be recognized and keep out of the spotlight. "But then again, they would probably want to be seen." thought Sarah as she dodged yet another drunk couple. 

Sarah would honestly call herself the exact opposite of Fredrick and Agatha. She wasn't rich,   
she didn't have a stick up her ass, and she wasn't popular. Especially after the locker room incident.  
How she managed to dent a locker with just her fist was unknown to her, but others were hesitant to approach her after that or make remarks about her eye. Her eye was what kept most people away  
in the first place. She didn't blame anyone for staying away though. After all, who would want to  
hang out with a one-eyed lonely fre- *SNAP*.

Sarah was jolted out of her thoughts in an instant, eye training onto the camera being held a few feet  
away from her, angeled at her face, or more specifically, her mask. She tilted her masked face up to meet that of another masked face, except this one seemed to be smiling, and distinctly more feline than the other masks.

"What's with the camera? and why did you take a picture of me of all people?"

The masked photographer tilted their head upwards as if thinking of a way to reply. After seemingly encountering the answer they were looking for, they titled their head downwards and  
said in a quiet, gentle voice,

"I'm apart of the school newspaper, and I was planning on taking a picture of those two in  
the wolf and cat mask over there." 

The photographer lifted a finger towards the entrance, and Sarah could make out the forms of Fredrick and Agatha, except Fredrick seemed to be hunched over and throwing up on the floor. Agatha was hunched over as well and seemed like she was about to suffer the same fate as Fredrick. Sarah covered her mouth to muffle a laugh, and to maybe also prevent herself from throwing up.  
She turned back towards the photographer, amusement somehow visible on their masked face, and asked,

"You still haven't answered why you took a picture of me. I mean, I get that that scene over there would be a disgusting photo and all, but why would you pick me?" 

The photographer, who she could now pinpoint as a guy, gave her a shy laugh.

"I must apologize for taking a picture without your say so, but I couldn't resist taking a picture of something so beautiful." 

Sarah was suddenly very glad that she was wearing a mask as she suddenly acquired a blush so red that it would make regular red look like blue. They stood there in silence for a minute, each trying to decide what to say. Sarah broke the silence first.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I took this mask off," she said bitterly, "I don't look that beautiful underneath."

She got the distinct impression that he was smiling beneath that mask of his. 

"I'm sure that you look just as beautiful underneath it as you do now, If not more. Besides, hasn't anyone told that its what's on the inside that counts?"

Sarah decided that she needed to change the topic before she became a tomato.

"No offense, but don't you have better things to do? Like, take some pictures of Fred and Agatha over there?" She said as she pointed back over to the still puking couple. The photographer looked over and quickly snapped his head back to her, seemingly disgusted by the display of Fredrick and Agatha 'mixing their fluids'. 

"The head photographer only told me that I had to snap one beautiful photo," Sarah felt her blush suddenly creep back up, "and I'd say that I'm in good company, so I'm quite content with staying here."

He suddenly cut himself off, and very hesitantly, in an even quieter voice, said

"That is....if your...ok with it?"

His voice squeaked out the last bit and he quickly ducked to the left, as if he was ashamed of his question and wanted to hide it somewhere to never be seen. Sarah however, felt very surprised that he would even offer to hang out with someone like her. The surprise was quickly replaced by happiness, and she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, seemingly very flustered and nervous. Sarah smiled, and even though it was unseen, she got the impression that he could tell. She held out her left hand and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Sarah, what's yours?" 

He seemed surprised, which just like her, was quickly replaced by unbound joy and took her left hand in his and began shaking it.

"Hello Sarah, that's a very beautiful name. My name is Stuart, and it is nice to meet you."

Sarah thought that this was the beginning of something very beautiful.


End file.
